legends_of_izeafandomcom-20200213-history
Flaw
Background Flaw is a druid from deep in the heart of the Endless Green Realm, a settlement called By'ka Grove, where he lived most of his life. Sent out to understand the real world when it became obvious to rest of the druids that even though he was wise beyond his years, he was easily beguiled. He was always the most physically weak of the new generation of druids, but the druid elders sensed a greater purpose may lie in his future path. Flaw had been tasked with guarding a captured Orc chieftain. The orcs had been invading the Endless Green. Over time Flaw had learnt Orcish from the captive, but also Flaw ended up beguiled by the captive. So much so that the chieftain managed to convince Flaw to enter her stockade where the orc easily over powered Flaw and made her escape. The elders realised that Flaw needed more knowledge of the world, and used their regular contact with rangers to ask a well known ranger (Marfinas was well known to Flaw as they had met several times over their child hood and into their young adulthood) to show him more of the world. The Shadow of Inestra With Marfinas, Flaw encountered his first taste of the civilised world meeting a motley crew in a tavern and allowing himself to be hired to help guard a shipment, in exchange for pieces of metal. The outside world seemed fascinated by this metal. Flaw was given some over the course of the next few weeks, though gave a lot away as it seemed to be unnecessary weight to have to carry. One of the crew, Willian, that Flaw had joined with, to help guard a merchant's shipment, seemed fixated with the stuff. Flaw, being the helpful soul he is and definitely not wanting to carry it, gave Wilian the metal pieces. Flaw noted that by heating the metal pieces he gave to people, they would become distracted. Very useful when Flaw wanted peace and quiet when an argument was ensuing. One day at a crucial moment, Willian turned against the crew and ended up dying. Up until that point Flaw had considered Willian harmless and in fact actually found him quite entertaining - always doing something unexpected. This dramatic change in allegiance really had a profound effect on Flaw. Flaw was now more aware he may be gullible.Flaw had not sought to question matters when the druid elders had sent out on the world to learn about the ways of others. But now he had begun to realise he maybe should be less trusting. The crew, that Flaw and Marfinas joined, had other interesting characters. For instance a very religious man, called Guff, who liked his pies and was very informative on all matters 'pie', though quick to anger if his deity was likely to be offended. This tended to be creatures associated with death. Flaw found these creatures to be very abhorrent and was pretty sure they were not from the Endless Green. Guff definitely was not someone to mess with as those that angered him or his god soon found out. Another character was an argumentative spell caster, called Nihal. Flaw definitely avoided getting into arguments with her. She was not someone to trifle with, especially as she was likely to be right. As Guff, she tended to obliterate those that annoyed her. Avery was another interesting crew member, definitely part Faerie, she glowed and had affinity to nature that led to a common bond with Flaw. Slow to anger but still packed a punch and had a lot of common sense that saved the party more than once from a sticky end. Marfinas kept a strange sense of humour, always introducing Flaw as a vegetarian. This seemed to mean not eating meat. Flaw did not mind the deception, though decided if it became too tiresome to drop a load of water on him. Over the course of the few weeks together adventuring around Ephoria, Marfinas was becoming very talented with weapons. Flaw and the party met an experienced bard, who unlike Marfinas, actually played music that was agreeable . The bard was also very cutting with his jibes. Flaw met another druid, monsters and several other interesting folk including an undead lich, Inestra. Though the lich was anathema to Guff and to be honest anything living and therefore the lich had to go. Flaw over the few weeks adventuring visited several cities (Steelhelm and Palmrock), but yearned for the wilds especially when he was caged in a cell due to a Willian prank. Flaw's physical weakness caused several brushes with death and he soon learned not to be either in the forefront or the back of any party. Flaw by his nature preferred solitude and could be quite rude when disturbed. He learnt by changing into an Octopus he could ignore is talkative companions.